Living In Faith
by WinterRepublic
Summary: ‘You should always silence a child in the dark...’ Words we regard so religiously but nary take through. We live in our faith, shutting out those too hollow, but we fail to silence the screams that follow. Lily was a thing of faith. To her, Harry was not.


_**Disclaimer: **If JKR knew what I was doing with her characters, she'd smash my laptop and run over it thousands of times with a car before pouring tea all over it and laughing as it smoked in its untimely demise…_

**Title:** Living In Faith

**Art: **Should I draw some?

**Warnings: **SLASH LV/HP, LM/HP, SS/HP, LM/HP/SS; implied DM/HP  
This story is_**extremely**__** AU**_ so don't bother me with details unless it's relevant like miscalculated dates or anything. I'm just assuming here.

**Summary: '**_And birth will be given to a god whom will purge thy filthy world of unnecessarily teeming people_.' Mama always told me to have faith that our Messiah would come. She, in her faith, cast me aside. A demon; what the Messiah came for. When her Messiah came… her faith didn't save her…and god wasn't there.

_**THIS IS AN EXCERPT THIS IS AN EXCERPT THIS IS AN EXCERPT THIS IS AN EXCERPT THIS IS AN EXCERPT THIS IS AN EXCERPT **_

* * *

_x.X.x_

_...And they let the seeds be sown..._

_x.X.x_

Ominous latin chanting filled the air. It was a low hollow sound that left an empty feeling in one's bones. One figure reached out a gnarled bony hand and placed it over the bulging pregnant belly of the woman. As the chanting went up in pitch, the hand seemed to sink into the fleshy mound that lay beneath it's chilling fingers. The other cloaked figures fidgeted about in their spaces, anxious, never once ending their ominous song. The hand within the womb grasped the infant inside and began to squeeze. If this was to happen, if they were to create another, it needed to kill the one already inside.

A group of people happened upon the scene as it was. The ground cracked beneath their feet. The decaying smell clung to their noses. A few retched, only to let in the icy hand of death to scratch at their throats. Saliva froze so suddenly, causing those ill to this fate to only retch out the lining of their throats, leaving them to choke on the bloody pieces or drown in them. Blood spilled to the ground, sticking to the grass like some sort of sick morbid hug. Some seemed to fall into the song, the constant strumming a stimulus to their bleeding eardrums. Others, rushing forward, only to meet the frightening chill in the surrounding area. Ice climbed it's way up, over the heated bodies, searching for a way to kill the heat. A way to kill the source. Frozen in their plight, they could do no more than to wait for the slow painful death to take them. The very few left covered their mouths with a hand or cloth, only delaying the inevitable doom to befall.

"Lily!" one voice cried out, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The chanting came to an abrupt halt as the cloaked figures fled from the stag made from the misty light. The one figure, that had it's hand within the womb, sat a while longer, before the memories contained in the glowing figure wound too tightly around the souls in it's soul-filled body. Wrenching it's hand from the womb, the figure let out a glass-scratching screech. The skin seemed to only rot further as it cracked and peeled, falling from the bones with a sickening plop as it met the ground. The maggots resting beneath the dead skin, fell to the ground, some, growing into full flies in the blink of an eye. The hollow bones fell, shattering as it hit the ground, like glass, setting free thousands more flies. Worms hit the grass with sickening splat, winding their way within the confines of the dirt, or shriveling up almost instantly where they lay.

_x.X.x_

_...Letting the world rot and decay..._

_x.X.x_

* * *

_**THIS IS AN EXCERPT THIS IS AN EXCERPT THIS IS AN EXCERPT THIS IS AN EXCERPT THIS IS AN EXCERPT THIS IS AN EXCERPT**_

A/N:

Sorry guys, this isn't the real chapter beginning, but an excerpt. From chapter 1 to be precise. I'm just trying to see how well this would be received and whether or not I should continue. Reviews help and it's not the numbers but the words that make it work.


End file.
